<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>❝Especial Navidad❞ ➤BatJokes/JokesBat by MOONSAV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202826">❝Especial Navidad❞ ➤BatJokes/JokesBat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONSAV/pseuds/MOONSAV'>MOONSAV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthur Christmas (2011), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Top Joker (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONSAV/pseuds/MOONSAV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cortos navideños.<br/>(Se aceptan pedidos durante el 25 de Diciembre de este año, hasta el 10 de Enero del 2021.)<br/>[Para más detalles hable con el autor.]</p><p>Contenido no apto para todo público.<br/>1. Hilo Rojo. [20-12-2020]<br/>2. Gotham (TV). [21-12-2020]<br/>3. Niños.<br/>[24-12-2020]<br/>4. Muerte.<br/>5. Hanahaki Disease.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Atado a la muerte.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bienvenido seas lector/a, esta mini historia y este capítulo en concreto no necesitan presentación. Aunque para aquellas personas que están aquí por simple curiosidad y no por interés, les daré una breve explicación.</p><p>Es posible que algunas personas no conozcan la tan afamada e infame ciudad Gótica, dudo que ese sea el caso en cuestión, sin embargo, puedo detallar explícitamente los horrores que allí son realizados.</p><p>No se confundan, yo no soy parte de esta trama. Lo único que hago aquí, es narrar un hecho provocado en una fecha navideña con personajes peculiarmente paranoicos.</p><p>Nuestros protagonistas, no son buenos ni malos, correctos u erróneos, ni héroes o villanos. Son seres humanos, con características en común y sentimientos en contra. Y si algo tienes que saber, es que nunca un bando o lado debes escoger.</p><p>Antes de empezar, quiero preguntarles, ¿Ustedes creen posible que dos personas totalmente desconocidas pueden odiarse?</p><p>No tienes que pensarlo mucho, durante el desarrollo te daré una respuesta. Será tu decisión darme la razón o no.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>24.12.2020</em>
  </b>
</p><p>—¿¡Qué esperas Bats!? ¿¡No vendrás a desearme una feliz noche buena!?</p><p>—¡Es suficiente!</p><p>—¿¡Suficiente!? ¡Nunca es suficiente, mucho menos para alguien tan exigente como tú Batsy!</p><p>—¡No estoy jugando! ¡SÓLO ENTRÉGATE!</p><p>—Oh, claro que no... eso no sería tan divertido.</p><p>Una noche como cualquiera, dos rivales se enfrentan una vez más.</p><p>—¡Yo soy el único que se esfuerza en mantener la chispa de nuestra relación! Creo que no le estás dando la seriedad correspondiente al asunto...</p><p>—¡Eres un maldito desquiciado!</p><p>Estos hombres que voy a presentarles, no necesitan nombre o rostro, identidad o creencia, defecto o cualidad destacable.</p><p>—¡No tienes por qué seguir negándolo! Ambos conocemos la verdad, sabes que te encanta.</p><p>¿Saben por qué la mayoría de asesinos y criminales en este mundo no tiene fe o esperanza en alguna deidad?</p><p>—¡NO!, ¡Me niego a esto, este destino está mal escrito y no me atrevo a seguirlo! Ya basta Joker, yo te lo he dejado en claro en múltiples ocasiones.</p><p>Es porque, si no hay un paraíso que los recompense por sus buenas acciones, no hay un infierno que los castigue durante la eternidad.</p><p>—¡AJAJAJA POR FAVOR BATS! ¡No me hagas reír!, sólo fíjate bien, en el hilo alrededor de tu índice... <em>estamos conectados.</em></p><p>Uno de ellos, podría arder en furia justo en este momento. Mientras que el otro, no podría estar más extasiado.</p><p>—¡Observa el rojo de nuestro hilo!, me amas...</p><p>La sonrisa es una característica fundamental en cualquier payaso de circo, el maquillaje por alguna razón que desconozco siempre debe ser de color blanco, la vestimenta debe ser agraciada y colorida. Algunos suelen usar accesorios, como corbatas de gran tamaño, o una <em>flor que salpique.</em></p><p>Y para la fortuna o desgracia del encapuchado, el hombre al que el destino le gritaba <em>"Ámalo"</em> tenía exactamente esta descripción.</p><p>¿Qué opciones le quedaban cuando su futuro ya estaba escrito?</p><p>Su vida estaba prácticamente terminada, al darse cuenta de que nunca fue él quién tomó sus propias decisiones. Sino que alguien más ya las había escogido por él.</p><p>Y para colmo, un payaso como tal, es el protagonista de todas las desgracias que haya vivido.</p><p>Cuando el agua había sobre pasado su cuello, y la sangre estaba tallada en su ropa. Opciones no le quedaban.</p><p>—Déjalas ir...</p><p>—¿Ah?, ¿Te refieres a estas insignificantes mujeres?</p><p>—Hablaremos, sólo si las dejas ir.</p><p>—Uhmm... supongo que es justo.— Al momento de soltarlas, ellas aterrorizadas no dudaron en correr hasta escapar de la vista de los hombres. Y el peliverde, guardó su arma dentro de su saco.— ¿Y bien?</p><p>—Llegué a una conclusión... me he vuelto loco.</p><p>—<em>Aww cariño, eso ya lo sabía...</em></p><p>
  <em>&lt; Sus palabras son elocuentes, lo que habla tiene más coherencia de lo que yo he escuchado en otros lados. Me haces tanto mal, más del que puedo contener, más del que puedo esconder... he estado tan solo, y sé que tu también. Si puedo identificarme y sentirme querido por un lunático, tal vez no merezco el paraíso, ¿Cierto? pero, en qué lugar eso me dejaría. No soy una mala persona, es sólo que mi círculo social no es el más correcto de todos. Y mis sentimientos nunca han sido los más puros. &gt;</em>
</p><p>—Yo... yo no quería que esto pasara, quién podría pensar que...</p><p>—Guarda silencio. No lo arruines con palabras, sólo entrégate a mí, yo puedo protegerte. Yo puedo darte el amor que necesitas. Soy todo lo que quieres.</p><p>
  <em>&lt; No lo aguanto, no lo soporto, mis lágrimas caen junto a mi dignidad y moral. Sus labios son mi único consuelo en mi desesperación, necesito más de su afecto, ya no quiero alejarme de este calor. Esta claro, acabo de venderle mi alma y corazón, ya no puedo arrepentirme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estoy en sus manos. En las manos de un sádico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se vuelve demandante, esto me sofoca. Él lo sabe perfectamente, y me retira la máscara sin separarnos de nosotros. Sus brazos adquieren fuerza, o yo adquiero debilidad, y no me dejan escapatoria, su aliento es frío y está empapado en sangre ajena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿A dónde vamos a parar? &gt;</em>
</p><p>¿Dos completos desconocidos pueden odiarse?</p><p>No.</p><p>Uno de los dos sí tendría buenas razones para hacerlo y lo demostraría, mientras que el otro simplemente respondería al acto. Por <em>impotencia o terquedad</em>.</p><p>Ahora, si alteramos un poco la pregunta, ¿Dos completos desconocidos pueden <em>amarse</em>?</p><p>No.</p><p>Uno de los dos sí tendría buenas razones para hacerlo y lo demostraría, mientras que el otro simplemente respondería al acto. Por <em>falta de afecto o cariño.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Feliz Navidad Y Próspero Año Nuevo.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soy la respuesta a la pregunta de tu vida.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Los individuos, los jóvenes. Jeremiah y Bruce, comparten su último día de vida. Pero la verdad de los hechos jamás será revelada.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—<em>You feel it?. The connection between us.</em></p><p>Sólo una canción podría definirnos, sólo un verso podía expresar lo que significas para mí.</p><p>
  <b>You know I can't smile without you<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>I can't smile without you</b>
</p><p>Esto es real, este momento, esta energía. Tus golpes y mi sangre, tu furia y mi inconsciencia. <em>Nuestra locura, nuestra relación</em>.</p><p>Esto es real.</p><p>
  <b>I can't laugh and I can't sing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm finding it hard to do anything<br/></b>
</p><p>El sólo escuchar tu nombre, el sólo ver tus ojos es suficiente para mí. Ya verás que no te pediré mucho, más que te quedes a mi lado.</p><p>—<em>You do. Don't you? Bruce, you feel it.</em></p><p>
  <b>You see I feel sad when you're sad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I feel glad when you're glad<br/></b>
</p><p>Adoro verte en este estado.</p><p>Quiero más.</p><p>No es suficiente.</p><p>Enfréntate a tu propia naturaleza, y déjame ser testigo de tu proceso.</p><p>
  <b>If you only knew what I'm going through</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I just can't smile without you<br/></b>
</p><p>—<em>Tell me you feel it.</em></p><p>¿Puedes escucharme? Estoy seguro que sí, pero ¿Realmente no oyes lo que digo, verdad?</p><p>Te lo estoy pidiendo.</p><p>Necesito escuchar una respuesta.</p><p>Ya sé lo que dirás, pero deseo escucharlo de tus labios, quiero que lo confirmes. Sé honesto conmigo, y contigo mismo.</p><p>No rechaces al hombre que estás destinado a ser.</p><p>
  <b>You came along just like a song</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And brighten my day<br/></b>
</p><p>Y es cuando me tomas de mi saco.</p><p>Me acercas a tu rostro. Cuando veo tu sudor caer a gotas por tus mejillas y frente, tu cabello revuelto y desordenado. Tú, sin interés de arreglarlo, realmente no te importa que yo vea, cada parte de ti.</p><p>Que logro escuchar tus gruñidos. Tu respiración. Tu molestia.</p><p>Te ves perfecto.</p><p>Eres real conmigo. Puedo verlo en tus ojos sedientos. Se fijan en mí, me han visto por poco tiempo y añoran más y más.</p><p>Como yo te necesito ahora.</p><p>
  <b>Who would have believed that you were part of a dream</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Now it all seems light years away<br/></b>
</p><p>—<em><b>You mean nothing to me.</b></em></p><p>Mientes.</p><p>Siempre lo haz hecho, para ocultar tus sentimientos de los que te afectan.</p><p>Verdaderamente no recuerdo que hayamos sido honestos el uno con el otro en todo lo que fue nuestra amistad.</p><p>Hazlo.</p><p>Puedes mentirte a ti mismo, una y otra vez. Pero no me engañarás a mí, yo soy la otra cara de la moneda, Bruce. Yo soy quien ve detrás de las cortinas, soy el reflejo que ves cada mañana en el espejo. </p><p>Soy la sangre que de tu cuerpo cae. Soy la sombra detrás de ti, observándote a la distancia, tan cerca y tan lejos, casi puedo tocarte pero debo alejarme.</p><p>¿No te das cuenta de lo evidente?</p><p>—<em>Why don't you understand?</em></p><p>Entonces tendré que ser más explícito.</p><p>
  <b>And now you know I can't smile without you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I can't smile without you<br/></b>
</p><p>Intentas acabar conmigo, pero solamente logras que me acerque más a ti. Como un imán.</p><p>Tus golpes no me hacen daño. Tus palabras no hieren. Tu distancia y frialdad es absurda. Tu enojo es en vano.</p><p>Esos actos no me importan. Porque sólo es una máscara de defensa.</p><p>Cuando puedo ver a través de tus ojos. Descubro a tu verdadero tú. Y eso es maravilloso, eres maravilloso. Lo he visto desde que te conocí, que estaríamos forzados a compartir una historia. De alguna u otra manera, nuestros caminos nos han traído aquí, a este momento.</p><p>Déjame mostrarte.</p><p>Estamos juntos en esto.</p><p>Juntos en el caos. Te haré el único testigo de mi mayor desorden.</p><p>—<em>You need me!</em></p><p>
  <b>I can't laugh and I can't sing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm finding it hard to do anything<br/></b>
</p><p>—<em>I'm the answer to your life's question!</em></p><p>Grité.</p><p>Desesperado. Me aferro a tu cálido rostro.</p><p>Quiero que me escuches, que me tomes en cuenta. Quiero que sepas de una vez por todas que somos una sola persona.</p><p>Sin más indirectas, sin más acertijos ni vueltas.</p><p>
  <em>I'm yours and you're all mine.</em>
</p><p>Estoy tan cerca de tus labios, sostengo tu cuello con habilidad para mantenerte a mi lado.</p><p>La escena se vuelve acelerada, agotadora, agobiante. No puedo permitirme perder el control de la situación.</p><p>El aire es demasiado pesado para nosotros, puedes sentirlo.</p><p>Sabes qué pasará. Y no retrocedes.</p><p>Me quedo con el roce de tus labios, hago de tu boca una obscenidad con mi lengua. Estamos prohibidos. Estás prohibido para mi. Pero quiero más de la dulzura de tus labios partidos, no me desharé de este contacto, por el que he esperado tanto tiempo.</p><p>No te niegues a mi, porque sabes que no pararé. No dejaré de mezclar nuestras salivas, hasta que pruebes la mía y la adores. Estoy hambriento de ti, y no me detendré, hasta que lo aceptes.</p><p>Tan condenados estamos, que caeremos por el mismo vacío, y tendremos el mismo final.</p><p>
  <b>You see I feel sad when you're sad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I feel glad when you're glad</b>
</p><p>Estamos aquí.</p><p>Al final del camino.</p><p>
  <b>If you only knew what I'm going through</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I just can't smile<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Now some people say</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Happiness takes so very long to find</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, I'm finding it hard</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leaving your love behind me</b>
</p><p>La barra en la que nos apoyábamos, se volvió inestable. Y nos arrojó a un destino claro y brillante, de color verde es nuestro término.</p><p>Sostengo tu cuerpo con fuerza, necesito tu compañía. Quiero brindarte protección.</p><p>Todo estará bien si estás conmigo.</p><p>Ningún lugar es un infierno si estamos juntos.</p><p>Ninguna quemadura en tu bello cuerpo es una imperfección, sólo una mejora. Que puedo amar mil veces más.</p><p>Esto es todo lo que somos, esto es todo lo que nos espera.</p><p>Desde ahora no seremos más que un recuerdo en la gente que conocemos.</p><p>Sonríe, cariño. Hoy es nuestro fin, compartiremos nuestra muerte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Feliz Navidad Y Próspero Año Nuevo.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inocentes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dos pequeños infantes, buscan libertad en compañía.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce Wayne, es un pequeño de diez años de edad, mide un poco más de 1,35 centímetros, y es un chico bastante delgado. </p><p>Sus padres y mayordomo lo han criado desde que tiene memoria.</p><p>En el colegio no tiene muchos amigos. No socializa bastante porque se considera un chico no muy interesante, junto a las personas a su alrededor que no le atraen en lo más mínimo, además de ser muy tímido. Naturalmente, se siente algo solo y cree que estará así por siempre, las paredes de su cuarto y las habitaciones en general son demasiado espaciosas, grandes y vacías para el pequeño Bruce.</p><p>Y sin nadie con quién jugar al escondite.</p><p>Sus padres lo crían para que sea un niño bien portado, ordenado e impecable, pero a Bruce no le interesaba y ciertamente le aburría estar rodeado de adultos con traje, hablando de temas que no conocía o chistes que no entendía y no le hacían gracia alguna.</p><p>En sus cumpleaños sus padres siempre invitaban a una gran cantidad de gente y niños que no conocía. Y no quería conocer.</p><p>
  <b>''''''''''''''''</b>
</p><p>Un día Viernes por la tarde, Bruce salía temprano del colegio, exactamente a las tres en punto.</p><p>Como el joven no encontró por ningún lado el auto en el que Alfred esperaba en la entrada del colegio, decidió ir caminando hasta su casa.</p><p>Recorrió unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que el colegio desapareció de su vista.</p><p>Sin embargo, llegó a un punto en el que ya no reconocía las calles y sólo visualizaba autos pasar una y otra vez. Derechamente se había perdido.</p><p>Asustado, siguió caminando con miedo hacia el frente. Sin saber a dónde se dirigía, creía que si avanzaba un poco más reconocería algún sitio de la ciudad.</p><p>Podría haber pasado media hora o incluso más, y Bruce sólo llegó a un punto muerto.</p><p>Las calles eran silenciosas, el suelo era puramente tierra, el sol pegaba firmemente al pequeño.</p><p> </p><p>—Oye... pss, mira, por aquí —Un susurro infantil se escuchó.</p><p>—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó a una llanta desinflada.</p><p>—¿Estás perdido? Creo que no eres de por aquí, nunca te había visto antes.</p><p>—No. No soy de aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas? —La llanta se cayó, y reveló a un niño verdaderamente apuesto. De cabello rojizo, piel blanquecina y ojos verdes. Vistiendo con ropa deshilachada y sucia.</p><p>—¡Ta-Da! —Gritó entusiasta agitando los brazos.— Me llamo Jared, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?</p><p>—Me-me llamo Bruce, Bruce Wayne.</p><p>—¡Es un placer pequeño Bruce! — El chico extendió su mano a través de la reja que los separaba, saludando con un apretón de manos.— Entonces, ¿Sí estás perdido?</p><p>—S-sí, ¿Puedes ayudarme?</p><p>—¡Claro! Sólo tienes que decirme hacia dónde te diriges.</p><p>—¿Conoces la mansión Wayne?</p><p>—Aamm, claro, aunque ciertamente nunca he ido a esa parte de la ciudad.</p><p>—¿Conoces a alguien que pueda decirme cómo regresar?</p><p>—No será necesario, yo te diré cómo. Tienes que tomar el bus 79, que te dejará en la avenida Los Ángeles, luego tienes que tomar un taxi 201 que te dejará exactamente en la misma calle de los ricachones. ¿Ya haz salido solo en un transporte, cierto?</p><p>—¿A-ah?</p><p>—¿Tartamudeas muy seguido, chico? ¿O acaso necesitas del verde?</p><p>—¿Verde?</p><p>—¡Billetes! Ya sabes.</p><p>—S-sí, quizás, y tendrás que escribirme lo que dijiste.</p><p>—Bien... ya que estamos en esto...</p><p>El chico desapareció en una casa amarilla, y al regresar, le entregó en un papel las direcciones junto a una cantidad exacta de billetes.</p><p>—Eso será suficiente.</p><p>—Muchas gracias... ahora estoy más aliviado, tenía miedo de quedarme aquí para siempre.</p><p>—Sí, este barrio no es precisamente para niños.</p><p>—¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?</p><p>—Jared, Jared Verwaist.</p><p>—¿Y... cuántos años tienes Jared?</p><p>—Tengo doce, los cumplí este año. ¿Y tú?</p><p>—Tengo diez.</p><p>Entre la tranquilidad de los pequeños, sonó una voz ronca, ensordecedora y fuerte demandando la presencia del pelirrojo, alertando a los niños.</p><p>—O-oye debo irme justo ahora, ¡Debes correr o mi padre te buscará!</p><p>Como si fuera por arte de magia, ambos corrieron aterrados en diferentes direcciones y a la misma velocidad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***************</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Por suerte para Bruce, logró cumplir al pie de la letra las indicaciones y llegar con éxito a su hogar.</p><p>Los adultos lo abrazaron y lloraron al verlo llegar. Preocupados por la salud de su pequeño.</p><p>—¡No nos vuelvas a hacer algo como esto Bruce! — Repetían.</p><p>Intrigados por saber dónde se había metido. <em>"Quería comprar un dulce en algún lugar cerca del colegio"</em> Él se excusó.</p><p>Después de algunos regaños y la obvia furia de sus padres, lo invitaron a la sala junto a Alfred. Para empezar a decorar el árbol navideño.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>***************</b>
  </em>
</p><p>El día siguiente ya era 23 de Diciembre, exactamente.</p><p>Y Bruce, no podía olvidar a aquel extraño chico. ¿Qué habrá pasado?</p><p>Podría decir que se sentía algo culpable por irse sin más, cuando era posible que hayan golpeado al niño.</p><p>Sea cual sea el caso, Bruce quería visitarlo nuevamente, e invitarlo a pasar noche buena con él como forma de agradecimiento.</p><p>Empero, temía perderse otra vez.</p><p>Aunque eso no le impidió escapar, a las siete con cuarenta y tres minutos, Bruce se marchó.</p><p>Usó el viejo truco de atar las sábanas a la cama, y bajar por aquella cuerda improvisada por la ventana de su habitación.</p><p>Estando en la calle, enteramente arropado y sudando frío del miedo. Tomó el papel en el que había escrito la dirección de regreso a ese lugar desolado.</p><p>Viajó en los vehículos correspondientes para llegar a su destino. Extrañamente, ningún chofer le preguntó qué hacía un pequeño de diez años solo en la calle y con dinero, al parecer su nombre y apellido eran suficientes para que no le preguntaran cualquier cosa obvia o velaran por la seguridad de un niño.</p><p>Inocentemente puso sus pies en la tierra, y como si sus ojos fueran una brújula, se dirigió sin apartar la mirada a una determinada reja de metal. Una muy conocida para él.</p><p>No vio ninguna señal del niño, y eso lo alertó. No debía haber venido ha esta hora de la noche a un lugar como ese, el pánico lo agobiaba.</p><p>—Pequeño Bruce... —Dijo un ángel.</p><p>—Jared, vine por ti. —Sonrió con el corazón agitado al ver sus ojos.</p><p>—No deberías haber venido, podrían robarte o peor, ¿Te escapaste?</p><p>—Aaa... sí —Respondió avergonzado y orgulloso de su acto.</p><p>—Wow, eso es genial, eres un pequeñito muy valiente, desearía tener esa oportunidad.</p><p>—¿Tú crees?</p><p>—¡Claro! Tus padres deben ser unos idiotas para no darse cuenta de tu ausencia.</p><p>—Ajajajaja, bueno, tal vez.... o-oye quería que... quería pedirte que pasaras noche buena en mi casa. ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>—¿Hablas en serio? Yo, yo ¡Estaría encantado de ir!</p><p>—¡SShhh! Baja la voz... te pueden oír. Escucha con atención, traje dinero suficiente para irnos los dos a mi casa. ¿Te atreves?</p><p>—Ja, ¿Por quién me tomas? Por supuesto que voy contigo.</p><p>El pelirrojo trepó la reja con sencillez, arañando sus pequeñas manos con el metal helado.</p><p>Por primera vez se ven claramente, los labios del pelirrojo estaban amoratados, y su piel estaba desgarrada.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo?</p><p>—¿Q-qué te pasó a ti?</p><p>—E-esto... —Al entender lo que sucedía cubrió sus heridas con fuerza, apenado.</p><p>—Fueron tus padres, ¿Cierto?... ¿Es... es por eso que estás aquí afuera?</p><p>El mayor asintió lentamente, sin levantar el rostro.</p><p>—Oh... pero... — Bruce se acercó, quitó las manos de su rostro y las puso sobre sus hombros. Abrazó la cintura del más alto, compartiendo su calor.— Mis padres son buenas personas, puedo pedirles que te dejen estar con nosotros, estoy seguro de que aceptarán.</p><p>—Ja... — Contestó el pequeño de voz rota — Eres un buen niño, Bruce.</p><p>Finalizaron el contacto, y tomaron sus manos firmemente.</p><p>Ahora ambos dirigiéndose hacia el mismo destino, a la misma velocidad. Pero esta vez, felices y sin nada que los horrorizara.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Feliz Navidad Y Próspero Año Nuevo.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>